


Counterparts

by crankyoldman, drakonlily



Series: Your Empire is Falling [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Nyx made sure to practice a face if he gets shot down, he hasn't had to use it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: How people react to The Wall Incident
Series: Your Empire is Falling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498622
Kudos: 4





	Counterparts

It was Nyx's turn to shadow Prince Prompto. The rafters of the Citadel were high and ornate; massive beams formed a roost that was easily accessible by any Glaive. Libertus had told him once that when espers were more common, these roosting spots were purposely built for defense during an invasion. 

These days they made for a perfect place to spy on possible enemies without being seen. The prince of Nifflehiem was cagey; his eyes always cast about for someone before he moved. Unfortunately for him, Prompto never cast his eyes _up_. 

When the pair of princes moved into the alcove, Nyx pulled out his phone and began to take photos, just in case he'd need them. He almost immediately realized that there was no need to worry. Noctis' face went blank in a way that Nyx could clearly see meant 'your pickup-line fell flat'.

Noctis zipped away and the sting of rejection was plain as day on Prince Prompto's face. Reading lips had served Nyx very well as a bartender, especially during crowded events. In this instance, it gave Nyx a full view of what was happening below him. He had to bite his lip, "man, swing and a miss, kiddo."

Nyx watched the two princes part ways and saw Noctis pull out his phone. _I should probably make a quick report to Ignis_. It wasn't that Nyx wanted to get up into the crown prince's romantic life, but some clarity may help Ignis figure out what was going on. He texted quickly that Prompto was clearly not using the right approach and then attached the pictures. 

Nyx remained in his spot on the rafters for a moment longer. He couldn't help but feel bad for Prince Prompto. Nyx had been shot down on more than one occasion, he knew it wasn't the best experience. He knew he should continue to follow Prompto and not swing down to help him refine his technique. Royalty could be fussy about things that they found embarrassing, after all.


End file.
